Everything I Ask For
by tinkerbeile
Summary: And, that she loved him and that he was perfect. Someday he'd believe that. But, right now all he knew was he was a lucky bastard to have her. Puckleberry. Rated M for a reason. Smuckleberry.


**She takes her time with the little things.**

**Love notes reminding me.  
She wears red when she's feeling hot.  
I have her but that's all I've got. She looks best without her clothes.  
I know it's wrong but that's the way it goes.  
**

Puck let out a groan as he entered the house and shrugged off his jacket. Practically throwing it on the coat hanger. He heeled his shoes off. His shoulders were aching as he kneaded them. "Babe…" he began to say out loud to his girlfriend who he was pretty aware was home considering her jacket as hooked up beside his. He furrowed his brow as he spotted a pink love heart shaped sticky note stuck to wall beside the kitchen. 'I'm upstairs. I have a surprise. ILY.' Was scribed on the post it in Rachel's neat handwriting. He cocked a brow and absentmindedly stuck the sticky note back on the wall before heading upstairs, skipping two stairs at a time and heading down the hall to the bedroom. He cocked a brow at the sight of another post it note this time a small heart was drawn on it and he breathed out a chuckle. As he shouldered the door open gently and peered into the darkness of the bedroom. The only thing aluminating the room was the candles in various places. His eyes widened as he looked down at Rachel who was currently sprawled on the bed in front of him. Wearing a set of red lacey lingerie. It must have been new. He licked his lips. He knew she was feeling hot. Rachel only wore red when she wanted to surprise him with sex before dinner. He smirked to himself as he forward into the room, peeling off his articles of clothing as he went. He smirked as he looked at her and crawling into the bed. "You look awesome, babe. But, I'd much rather you with no clothes at all." He smirked as he settled his hands on either side of her head as he rolled over and on top of her. She smiled wickedly, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. "Enough with the small talk, Puckerman. Get down to business." She giggles as she guides his neck down and kisses him deeply. Before dinner sex, fuck yeah.

* * *

**I don't know what she sees in me.  
But I'm happy that she's happy now.  
That she's with me.  
And I'm freakin' out.  
Because I'm just so lucky.  
**

Puck slowly flickered his eyes open, as he sat up a little. Propping himself up with his elbows, a yawn escaping his lips as he peered around the bedroom. The candles half burnt out as he glanced down at Rachel's soundlessly sleeping figure. She looked perfect. Her brown hair trestle around her head evenly. Her bare chest rising and falling slowly as she slept. He really didn't get what she saw him? It was evident she could a whole lot better than him. But, every time he mentioned those words she'd slap him. Telling him to stop thinking like so lowly of himself. And, that she loved him and that he was perfect. Someday he'd believe that. But, right now all he knew was he was a lucky bastard to have her.

* * *

**She loves music but she hates my band.  
Loves Prince she's his biggest fan.  
She's not big on holding hands.  
But that's alright cause I've still got her.  
She keeps up on current affairs.  
Prada is what she wears. **

Puck lay on the living room floor, his guitar cradled in his arms. Rachel sitting beside him, her back leaning against the couch and smiling as she listened to him strum random tunes. Puck stopped strumming and smiled at the contentness of her face. "You really need to quit that silly band you're in, Noah. They obviously don't appreciate your artistic value by sticking you in the back to sway back and forth like some show boy, back up dancer." She pouted as she placed her hand on his knee and caressed his knee through the denim of his jeans. Puck couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of what she had just said. "Babe, you do realize that most of my years in Glee Club I swayed in the background. I'm used to it." He said as he looked down at her. Rachel shook her head. "You could be as big as Prince, Noah. I wish you'd take that seriously." She sighed as she reached for his hand and took it. The moment they started dating Puck had realized a few things about Rachel. She had a crazy love for Prince, she read the paper every morning and she hated holding hands. All but one of those things was true after being with him. Now, she held his hand constantly. It was a magnetic force their hands were always connected in some way. "I do take it seriously. But, I would've thought you'd wanna keep my sex symbol riot to yourself." He smirks, teasingly. Rachel scoffs with a giggle as she kicks him in the shin with the heel of her Prada heels. "Ok, ouch." He chuckles. Rachel pouted teasingly. "Would you like me to kiss it better, Noah?" she teases, batting her eyelashes. "I would…" Puck admitted, placing his guitar down and wrapping an around her waist. She giggled and eased to his leg and pressed a kiss to where she had kicked him through the denim of his jeans. "Now, higher." Puck smirks.

* * *

**Fist fights turn into sex  
I wonder what comes next  
She loves to always keep me guessing**

Rachel's was beginning to see red as she slapped Puck in the chest multiple times. Tears staining her cheeks. Puck's jaw was set and he frowned. "Stop, fucking hitting me." He grumbled in a low angry voice swatting her hand away harshly. "I can't believe you said that to me Noah, don't ever accuse me of cheating again!" she screamed. His ears almost felt as though they were gonna bleed, fuck her and her vocal chords. He cursed as she went to slap him again his hand taking a hold of her hand to stop her. His gaze stern. "I wasn't accusing you of anything… I was just asking a simple question. Did you sleep with him?" he mutters, lowly. "No." she said firmly her gaze on his as she leaned up to him and kissed him deeply. His kissing being returned with same amount of passion. His anger thrown in too. He was going to show her exactly why she didn't have to cheat on him, why she shouldn't want to. He pushed against the wall harshly, her legs hooking around his waist. His hands resting on her thighs as she grinded into her waist and growled, continuing with the bruising kisses. Her hands grasped his cheeks and pulled his face closer to hers, a moan escaping her lips as he grinded. She ran her hands down his chest and across his stone clad stomach. Her hands, tugging at his belt as she tore her lips from his and hung her head back; as he began to attack her neck. He growled at bit down on her skin. After successfully pulling belt off and throwing it to the ground; un-buttoning his jeans and kicking them down with the pad of her feet. After getting his jeans off, he stepped out of them. His hands itching to rip her shirt off as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it off throwing it carelessly to the floor. He licked his lips and bit down on her pulse point again, drawing her hips to his. After tugging off the remainder of clothing, Rachel held her hands to his shoulders in attempts to press his body closer to hers. His warmth radiating onto her skin, making her even more aroused. Puck rubbed at her clit in a teasingly motion as he growled into her ear. Biting down on her earlobe. She moaned loudly, shutting her eyes tightly. "Please…" she begged in a squeak and licked her lips. As she pressed her hips forward to meet his motions, moaning. Puck removed his hand from her completely, she released a whimper as she began to rub herself against his hips. To the point where he was nearly pressed into her core. He was driving her wild. She bit her lip and pulled back looking into his eyes deeply. "Please." She repeated softly. Puck nodded and lifted her hips; as he drove into. She almost screamed in pleasure as her nails bit into his shoulders and her thighs squeezed around his hips tightly. Puck moaned loudly and shut his eyes as he let out low deep breaths as he began to drive in and out of her continuously in a slow but deep pace. Rachel sighed in pleasure and rolled her neck. "More… Harder… Faster…" she begged belittling herself in front of him. Puck abided by her instructions and continued to his thrust. Rachel bit into his shoulder as she began to contract around him and moaned louder. "Noah, I'm gonna…" she squeaked and licked her lips as she came undone around him. Circling her hips into his as she did so. Puck drove into a few more times before releasing into her and moaning out two words, they'd never forget. "Marry me."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? It's loosely based on Everything I Ask For - The Maine. If you listen to song it will make heaps of sense. :D Best band ever, by the way. Anyway, I'm un-sure if I should continue this and elaborate or leave you guys with this cliff hanger? Dun, dun, dun. :P**

**Love it. Hate it. Review it.**


End file.
